Noblesse
by Akatora Kisaragi
Summary: Mirai's parents were brutally murdered by a man who's identity is unknown. For almost a year, she has been living on the streets, just barely surviving. By chance, she encounters three men, one of which she develops an odd fondness for. But this man is cruel and harsh. Will she be able to look past his faults and discover the real man buried underneath? A M-21 fanfiction. M-21xOC
1. Chapter 1 In The Beginning

-TITLE SUBJECT TO CHANGE-  
Obviously, this is my first time uploading a story, so I'm... really hoping this turns out right. I don't mean the story, but the setup. Of course, I hope you all find the story to be enjoyable, and would greatly appreciate feedback. Because this is my first time uploading a story on this site, I don't know how to do this correctly. If I've done something wrong, then I will delete the story, reread the Info/Guide, then re-upload it. Enough of this pointless talk. I will stop talking and post the story. Enjoy!

Society always expects us to be good little children. To do as we're told, no questions asked. They always tell us about the good things in life, and how to act, but they don't tell us how to react. The only thing they tell you is that life is beautiful and worth it, but they don't tell you that you will face hardships and what to do in those times.

When I was seventeen, my parents were murdered. I don't know who by, but I know it was a man. Honestly, I don't want to know. A few months have passed since then. What matters is the current situation. My situation right now... That is...

I looked down at my dirty hands, which I held palm-up, in front of me. I didn't make it to school once again. I frowned. I smelt and had no way of taking a bath besides in the river some three miles from my current location. I closed my eyes and clutched my hands together close to my chest.

As you can see, I live in the streets. Because of the murder of my parents, and the fact that all my other relatives have basically disowned me, I had nowhere to go. I refused to allow myself to rely on an orphanage or foster care unit, so I ran away, reducing myself to live on the streets. For the past seven months, I've been little more than a pitiful, homeless child.

My name is Mirai Jan. I was, or still am, I suppose, an only child. My mother was eighteen when she had me with my father, who was twenty. The two were madly in love, and I was planned. I'd always had a good life, that is, until they passed. The scene was gruesome. There was blood. More blood than I would have ever thought possible. When I touched them, they were ice cold. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths parted.

I shook my head, forcing those memories away. There weren't the type I liked to remember, but who would?

Reaching behind me, I placed my left hand on the wall. I maneuvered myself so my weight was being held on by my feet. I forced myself to stand and brushed off any loose dirt. I took a few steps forward before looking back at my pathetic excuse for a home. All I had was a petty cardboard box with a torn and burned blanket I had found abandoned. A few extras sat in the back corner of the box. I had a few additional items such as soap, bandages, and even a few pairs of clothes I'd managed to save. I have a few things to eat, but I only eat when absolutely necessary. I guess you could say I'm severely underweight.

I raised my arms above my head and stood in my toes, stretching. Almost falling over, my arms immediately reached out to my sides, keeping my balance upright. I'd lost everything elegant about me when I became homeless. I rarely spoke to people, and when I did, I practically mumbled. I spoke so quietly, even I could barely hear myself.

A sudden scream pierced the air and my head flew to the side. Before I could blink, my body began running in the direction the scream came from. Within just a few turns, I stumbled across a disheveled man holding a female by the wrist. Just as I was about to intervene, a voice yelled out just before a red-headed male suddenly burst forward, knocking the disheveled man away from the girl by kicking him in the shoulder.

My body froze as the man went flying, slamming into a pile of rubbish. My hand still reached out, and I slowly lowered it beside me, standing straight up. Glancing behind the red-head, I noticed two more males followed behind him. One was rather short and appeared to have a light brown, almost purple, colored hair with matching eyes. He wore black framed glasses, and had the overall appearance of someone with a natural smart persona. The other male, on the other hand, was tall with decent-length black hair. His eyes appeared to be a unique crimson color. He wore an earring which dangled near his shoulder that held a cross on it. Each of their outfits were the same, being the school uniform.

Oh, that's why those two look familiar. That's Han Shinwoo and that's Woo Ikhan. And that must be Yuna.

I looked down at the girl who had been held, only to confirm my suspicions. It was in fact Yuna. Then... Who was this man? I looked back up at the man who was unfamiliar to me. I stepped back when he turned to me. And stared. That's all he did. He only moved his head to look at me, hardly anything more. His gaze was piercing, but I managed somehow to stare right back. That is, until Shinwoo threw a trash can suddenly. My face was probably priceless as I watched how easily he took down the man, only for him to get right back up. I turned back to the man, only to see him missing.

I glanced around, seeing no trace of him or of the others; only of the disheveled man who stood, staring vacantly at where the group had stood. Suddenly, a distinct voice could be heard and I stepped back. My head spun to the side to see two figures step out of the shadows and into the light.

My eyes widened. First of all, the one was massive! He wasn't overweight by any means, he was just incredibly... bulky! And his skin color... It seemed to have a pink tint to it. His eyes matched the color of his skin. He wore a hat that, if angled just right, could hide his face. He also wore a massive trench coat which hid most of his frame.

The other guy was much more... simple. His hair was a grey-ish color with matching eyes. He wore a collared white tee with a sleeveless vest covering it. Over that, he wore a jacket which was unbuttoned. He wore simple dark-blue jeans. His appearance was overall simple. Except... He had a scar over the right side of his lip. I wonder how he got that...

"We were only visiting, but I didn't think we'd get to see such an interesting show." The smaller man grinned, then continued. "Even if you're weak because you haven't eaten yet, he wasn't bad at all. Who knew you'd be beaten so badly?" My eyebrows furrowed. He was making no sense. It seemed as though he went to a compliment then to an insult. And what does he mean 'haven't eaten yet'? Were they homeless, too?

"We picked up a useless guy again." The bulky one spoke and I listened silently. The three hadn't noticed me yet, and I had no intentions of making myself known.

"It can't be helped. That kid wasn't an ordinary brat."

"Che. Even so, to a kid like that... I guess trash will always be trash. Letting a caught prey run away..." The bulky man paused. I watched as the disheveled man seemed to flinch back in fear, only to straighten and clench his jaw. His teeth were bared, and upon closer inspection, I noticed... fangs? I looked up at his eyes, at last, to see them an intense shade of red. This man... How did I not notice these features before? Even his skin was a unique shade! I just assumed it was the light before... Is he a... vampire? Then was does that make these two?

Suddenly, the smaller man's interest was capture by a bag on the ground. I watched and listened, still silent. "Kuku~ Judging from his clothes, I assumed he's a student. I guess he left his bag."

"Search it. You should know the name of the guy who beat you up, right?" The bulky man spoke to the vampire-like man. He obeyed, lifting the bag into the air quickly, causing the contents to spill onto the ground. By the looks of it, four books fell onto the ground, but at this distance, I couldn't read what they said. By the blank expressions of the three, it must not have been what they were expecting. I chuckled lightly at their blank expressions and instantly regretted it.

Before I could figure out what had happened, I was pressed against a wall with the bulky man holding me there by my throat. Instead of reacting, I stared up at him, my eyes opened about half way. I didn't reach up to grab at his hands, figuring that would only make him grip tighter onto me. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" His voice sounded cruel.

I opened my mouth to speak, but because of the amount of pressure on my throat, I couldn't. At last, I attempted to somehow lessen his grip by holding onto his wrist. As I had suspected, his grip only tightened. I released a small whimper and closed my eyes.

"M-24. She cannot respond if you hold her so tightly." The smaller man spoke, as I easily recognized his voice.

At last, the grip lessened just enough for me to breath. I took in a quick breath, unsure of how long I would be allowed to breathe. "Who are you?!" The bulky man spoke once more. "What are you doing here?! Are you a part of The Union?!"

"I'm here because I heard a scream." I managed to speak, pausing between a few of the words. My voice was quiet, but I was certain this man could hear me. His grip tightened. "I was- curious." I closed one eye against the pain he caused, and griped tightly onto his wrists, practically begging for him to let me go.

"M-24. She could be used as food for the infected. Don't kill her. By the looks of it, it wouldn't take much to kill her anyway." I glanced down at the bandages that covered random spots on my frame. I had a bandage wrapped around my chest, head, as well as my right arm. The sleeve of my shirt on the left side was torn at the shoulder and a small cotton patch was taped against a cut I'd received while trying to escape from a wild dog. There was also a small bandage on my left cheek. I have no idea how I got that cut.

Suddenly, my body hit the ground and the pressure on my neck was gone. My hands immediately went to my neck as I leaned over, gasping. "You. Eat." I looked up to see the bulky man pointing at the vampire thing. I pushed back against the wall, staring at it desperately. The thing grinned, baring its sharp canines. His red eyes gleamed and he stalked forward, stumbling lazily. I could have ran, if I knew the other two wouldn't attack me, too. I guess... I should die trying, right?

My body tensed and using small movements, I lifted myself onto my feet, still crouched down. Just as the thing reached a few feet from me, I glanced quickly to the side, launching my body away from the thing. Much to my surprise, the two men did not move. They watched me, certainly, but they did not attempt to follow me. I glanced at the smaller man as I ran, watching as he disappeared from my sight as I turned a corner. I didn't stop there, though, knowing he would easily be able to follow me that way.

Several turns later, I rested against a building, panting. It had been a long time since I'd really been so active. My body obviously was not used to it. I brought a hand up to my neck, attempting to rub the soreness out of it. It was certain to bruise.

"Keke~" A laugh to my side caused me to jump. Before I could look at the source of the laugh, I was shoved violently onto the ground. The person grabbed my injured shoulder and turned me over so my back was on the ground. My eyes wide, I stared up at the vampire from earlier. His fangs were long and his eyes were also wide. Most likely in anticipation for a meal.

"Excellent. Do it quickly." I looked to the side to see the smaller man watching with his arms crossed. He stared down at me as though I was nothing more than trash. I threw out my arm when I felt the vampire above me draw closer to my neck.

"Don't!" For the first time in months, my voice was louder than a whisper. I attempted to shove against his chest but he didn't even budge. I gripped tightly onto his shirt, my eyes closed tightly. "Please... Don't do this. I'm begging you, please." My voice was quiet again, just so he could hear it. The seemed to groan in response, but he did not stop. Within moments, I felt his fangs at the base of my neck. I removed one hand from his shirt and grasped his arm. The other hand gripped tighter onto his shirt. At last, a piercing pain enveloped the side of my neck. I gasped, my head leaning back and my back arched. My knees pulled up, hitting the man lightly on his bottom, seeing as he was sitting on me. His hands held him up, them resting on either side of my head.

My eyes flashed when he started to pull my blood from me. My head turned to look at the smaller man, silently begging him to let me live. "Please..." My voice was weak, but I raised it enough for him to hear me. I gasped when I felt the vampire lick my neck, his fangs still buried inside me. I wanted to move, somehow, to get away. I didn't want to die here. "Please don't do this to me." My eyes closed, knowing that begging was pointless. I released my grip on the man, allowing my arms to fall beside me.

"Alright. That's enough." I opened my eyes, glancing over at the two men who were watching. My vision was fuzzy and I found it hard to see the features of the two men. "I said enough!" Suddenly, the man's weight was removed from mine. His teeth were forced out of my neck violently, which caused me to cry out. I looked over to the other side of me to see the vampire lifting himself, in what seemed to be rather painfully, from the ground. A hole was formed in the wall from where I assumed he was kicked to. "We will be keeping her for a while. As entertainment." The small man, which I believe was called M-21, spoke.

"Entertainment?" My voice cracked, and before I could get a response, my eyes grew heavy. Then, darkness enveloped me.

As you can see, it's certainly not the best story. However, I am devoted to this story wholeheartedly. I find myself unbelievable attracted to M-21, and no matter how hard I tried to resist writing a story, because I am actually working on creating a fanfic for another story, I just couldn't deny myself in writing this. I started this story last night, and am already quite a way into chapter two. Obviously, chapter one isn't going to be as long as the following chapters. As time goes on, I will most likely come back to this chapter and edit it, making a few minor corrections. If I see any mistakes, I will be sure to correct them.


	2. Chapter 2 Forever a Secret

_Ah, chapter two! It came out a lot sooner than I expected, really. I did not expect to post it in the same day! As soon as I post this chapter, I will start working immediately on the third chapter!_

* * *

I woke silently. My body was sore, but that was nothing new. My body was always sore when I woke. Yet, somehow, this felt different. My neck hurt in multiple ways. I forced myself to sit up, groaning lightly.

"Ah. So you're awake." My head flew to the side, surprised that there was a voice around. I saw a tall male, who, for a moment, shocked me, until I remembered who he was. If I recall correctly, he was M-21. I flinched back, managing to increase the distance between him and me. He seemed to stare coldly at me, not amused. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

I hesitated. "How?" I lowered my head, but still stared up at him. He seemed to think for a moment. He opened his mouth, then closed it again.

"Is there anyone who would come searching for you?" I looked down at the ground and shook my head. "Do they think you're staying somewhere, or do you live alone?" I shook my head again. "Then what is it? Say something!" His anger caused me to flinch and I opened my mouth.

"Why should I tell you?" I spoke quietly, but I knew he could hear me when I was suddenly thrust against the wall. My eyes narrowed at him, but I did nothing more, knowing my life was at risk.

"I suppose it is trivial information. However... I would suggest listening to me. I can dispose of your life anytime I want." He glared furiously down at me.

"Then do it! It's not like I have anyone left to live for!" With one hand on his wrist, and a fury in my gut, I used my free hand to claw down at his underarm. He pulled back, surprised, and in turn, released my neck. He gripped his wrist, glowering down at me. "I won't go down without a fight, though. I don't want to die, but if it happens, I suppose you could say I would have no regrets. It's not like anyone would notice my absence." I paused, then continued. "So, what I am trying to say is that if you kill me, you won't have to worry about anyone searching for me. So, do as you please." Having stood while talking, I extended my arms out beside me, as though I was welcoming an attack. In all honesty, I was actually challenging him. Of course I don't want to die, but if it happens, then it happens. I wanted to see how far I could push this man.  
M-21 did nothing. He simply... stood there, staring at me. "Keh. You sure are stupid." I looked to the side, only then noticing the bulky man, M-24 I believe, was also in the room. Beside him was the vampire who had bitten me. I flinched back, realizing then that I was in a room with three men, one of which was a vampire, and the other two were strong and violent.

"Yeah? I'm stupid for fighting back instead of accepting my death like a coward? Excuse me for being individualistic. Excuse me for not being the type of girl to sit back, cry, and beg for my life."

"You certainly begged last night." I blushed, even though I knew what he meant.

"It was my first encounter with a vampire. Sue me. I didn't want to be bitten, but at least I can see the stereotypical vampire tales are false. One idea did worry me; my becoming a vampire because he bit me. I'm still human, I see." I looked back up at the men. "But you can guarantee I won't beg again. Considering I assume you want vampires to be kept a secret, I won't be leaving for a while, if ever, right?" I crossed my arms, as I watched the vampire carefully. If I really looked, I could see he seemed nervous. Was he scared of these two? I suppose that would make sense. They did kick him yesterday. Rather roughly.

"Is that right? You're more intuitive than I originally thought. I think you will be entertaining after all." M-24 grinned as he, too, crossed his arms.

"Are you mocking me?" I glowered at him and he laughed. I guess I really was entertaining them. I suppose it doesn't matter how, just that I am. I looked over at M-21 to see him staring down at his wrist. My eyebrows furrowed as I watched it heal. It was relatively slow, but it was still healing fast enough for me to actually see it. "You aren't human either?" M-21 looked up at me, looking almost offended and upset. "May I ask what you are? Considering you don't have canines."

"What I am is none of your business." I could tell M-21 was mocking what I said earlier regardless of how angry he looked.

"Fair enough. I won't ask again." I shrugged, showing I didn't care either way. "So, um, where are we, anyway? Is there a shower here?"  
"We're in an abandoned building. No one knows we're here. And, yes, there's a shower in the other room." M-24 spoke to me, gesturing to a door.

"May I use it? I'm sure you noticed I don't smell pleasant. And I need to clean my wounds." I absentmindedly rested a hand on my neck where the puncture wounds lie.

"Fine. Make it quick. We leave in fifteen minutes."

"That's plenty. Thank you." I walked past M-21, seeing as he was standing next to the door, and opened it. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but before he could get the chance, I shut the door behind me. "You peek, and I'll slap you." I called out behind the door. "Human or not!"

I took my shower quickly, happy to see the water did, in fact, work. I also noticed only male's cleaning supplies were in here. It seems I would have to settle with smelling like a man for a while. At least the shampoo and body wash smelt good.

So, then, did both use this shampoo? Or did M-24 not have to because he had no hair... My eyes narrowed at the question, and I laughed lightly.

"You almost finished in there!?" I quickly lifted a towel in front of me, afraid the door would open. Obviously, it was M-21 who spoke.

"Um... I don't have any clothes, M-21." I spoke softly, my face flushing.

"Oh... I guess you can borrow some of my clothes. Give me a second to get a pair." I heard the footsteps of M-21 walk away from the door. I stood staring at the door for not even a minute before I heard him walk back to it. "Here." I heard the door start to open, and before I could stop it, it stopped on its own. He'd only opened it far enough to reach the clothes inside. I grabbed them carefully from his hand, ensuring I didn't touch him.

"Thank you, M-21." He said nothing in response. He only shut the door, which was followed by rustling. Judging by the sounds, he didn't walk away from the door, but rather positioned himself in a decently comfortable position until I was finished.

I set the clothes on the counter and leaned over, folding my hair into the towel before straightening. I grabbed my undergarments, which I would unfortunately have to continue using. I did wash them, though. The problem... was they were wet, now. I glanced back over at the clothes M-21 gave me. At least he gave me dark clothes. I grabbed the shirt and held it in front of me. It was a simple long-sleeved, black shirt. I slid it on, chuckling when I held up my hands. The sleeves were several inches long. I looked over at the pants, placing a hand on my hip. "This will be interesting. Hey, M-21, do you have a spare belt? I'll need it, probably."

No response, just shuffling is all I could hear. When I heard the ting of metal against metal, I blushed. "I didn't ask for the belt you're wearing now!"

"What does it matter? Are you dressed?" I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see me.

"Just let me slide on the pants. Give me ten seconds." I quickly grabbed his pants and slid them on me, realizing quickly they were too tall for me, but otherwise fit my waist fairly well. I would still need a belt, though. Then, the door opened. "Jeez. I didn't really expect you to open the door. What if I had been lying and was sitting here naked?" He shrugged and handed me the belt he had been wearing. "Thanks, I guess. Just make sure your pants don't fall down." I examined his outfit, seeing the same thing as before, only this time, he added in a trench coat, similar to M-24's, only smaller, fitting M-21's frame.

"Whatever. Let's go. M-24 is waiting for us at the place we're meeting." M-21 turned from me and started walking to the door on the opposite side of the room.

"M-24 already left? Does that mean the vampire went with him? Those two seem to have some sort of... connection." I glanced around, seeing neither M-24 or the vampire.

"That is correct. Now, come on." M-21 stopped, then reached his hand out to me. I looked down at it curiously. "We have to get there quickly. You're human, so you're too slow. We're going my way." I lifted my hand, then hesitated. Apparently impatient, he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled be along as he continued to the door.

When we made it outside the building, for some reason on the roof, M-21, who was still holding my hand, pulled me forward roughly. "Ah!" I reached out blindly, and wound up landing against his back. Instead of him pushing me away like I had expected, he grabbed at my thighs and pulled my legs around his waist. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing myself against him. He was... warm. I closed my eyes, afraid of what he may do next.

"I would tell you to hold on, but it seems you already got the idea." Without warning, M-21 seemed to jump off the building. I pulled my head off of him and looked down, over his shoulder. We were some fifty feet in the air. Instead of screaming, I tightening my grip on him.

"If you kill me, I will kill you, M-21!" I yelled into his shoulder. I gripped tightly onto his shirt, making sure he couldn't drop me. Suddenly, we were falling. I wanted to scream, but I bit my lip painfully.

"That doesn't make any sense! And would you relax?! I know what I'm doing!" His voice held both annoyance and a hint of teasing. I pulled one hand away and brought it back down, hitting his chest.

"Don't tease me! I'm a human, I'm not used to this kind of thing!" I tightened my grip on his shirt as we launched back into the air for the third time. At last, when we hit the top of the next building, he stopped. I went to get off of him, but he grabbed my wrists, pulling me against him again. He shook his head then jumped off of the building, aiming for the ground. He landed gently.

I jumped off of his back quickly this time, certain this was the meeting place. I glanced around, seeing M-24 standing casually, alone. Where was the vampire?

"Where's the guy?" M-21 spoke, leaning casually against a thick pole.

"He's in the middle of eating not far from here. Unlike before, it seems like he's hunting properly. That brat really wasn't ordinary." M-24 glanced in the general direction the vampire had trailed off in.

"He barely avoided collapsing this time. I wonder how long this one will last." A wicked grin spread across M-21's features. This one? Does that mean they have, or still have, more vampire allies?

"Probably not long, as usual. Either from being unable to catch prey, or... being hunted himself." M-24 spoke, a serious look on his face. So, then he was the only one still around. Where do they find these vampires? I've never seen anyone look like that vampire before.

"Whatever it is, the outcome's already decided. The only important thing is when it happens." What on earth is he talking about? I listened silently, unsure of what exactly the two were talking about.

"Don't you think we should report about the casket now?" M-24 looked over to M-21, seeming to be uncertain about the topic.  
M-21 paused in his response, then spoke, a glare eminent as he spoke. "Though it's bothersome, I guess we need to."  
"I don't want to have to return early after an order to withdraw, though..." Return to where?

"Whatever the higher-ups say, we could just stay a little longer. When were we ever obedient...? As long as we end with the wanted results, it should be fine. Kukuku~" M-21 chuckled, a playful grin showing.

M-24 also grinned. "You're right. It should be fine. Kukukuku~"

"You two are crazy, aren't you? That's it. I've gone and got myself involved with two crazy people and a vampire." I paused, mainly for dramatic effect. "I'm so sorry, mom! I had no idea!" I dramatically threw my balled hands into the air, screaming up at the empty sky.  
"I think the crazy one here is you, human." M-24 spoke to me, staring at me with a slightly amused expression. I grinned over at him. "Perhaps you'll provide more entertainment than I originally thought."

"I'm good at that. My..." I trailed off. "Oh, my name is Mirai! I know both of yours, but neither of you know mine. Mirai Jan, at your -forced- service." I whispered the 'forced' part, and laughed when they glowered down at me. "Forced or not, I'm staying willingly. Quite frankly, it's much better than how I was living before." I shrugged, and turned from the two, examining my surroundings. My eyes landed on a figure stumbling his way over to us.

"Oh. He's back." M-24 spoke as though he didn't care. I looked over to him, watching his eyes especially. They seemed lacking, really. In emotion, that is. If only a little, certain eyes did hold emotions, regardless of how people felt about the subject. Some are skeptical about being able to see what a person is really feeling by looking at their eyes, but I believe if the emotion is strong enough, you can see it. The only thing I could see in his eyes at this moment was annoyance.

I looked over to the vampire to see him covered in blood. His mouth and shirt held the most. I walked over to him, lifting my hand to his chin. "I suppose you won't be willing to keep care of yourself... You three really do need a female." I wiped his chin off with my thumb, removing some of the blood. I went to clean off his bottom lip, but pulled back quickly when his fangs appeared between his closed lips. "No biting." I went to reach for his lip again when he opened his mouth. "Don't be difficult!" I pressed one hand against his chest and the other I used to wipe his lip. Before I could touch his lip again, his raised his hand and shoved me down onto the ground. My eyebrow twitched.  
My eyes widened when I saw the vampire slam into a wall. I looked to the other side of me to see M-24 lowering his hand to his side. "Why did you hit him!? What is wrong with you?!" I jumped to my feet, making my way over to the vampire quickly.  
"Calm down. He can't feel pain anyway." M-24 spoke calmly, no remorse in his voice.

"So?! That doesn't give you the right to hit him!" I stood in front of the vampire now, and extended my hand out to him. He made no movements to take my hand, so I grabbed his forcefully and pulled him up.

"He knocked you down. Why are you helping him?" M-24 questioned. I managed to get the vampire onto his feet. I released his hand.  
"Because I'm not heartless!" I spun around, my hand lashing out. "Unlike you two, I actually show compassion because I know how it feels to be treated like dirt! To be treated like I'm nothing more than a useless object!" I glared furiously at the two, and they seemed openly shocked. "Like I'm nothing more than an object to be used for their own benefit. I'm very familiar with it." I glared at the ground to my left. "So, because I know no one will show me the same compassion, I ensure I show enough to others to make up for what I don't get. You have a problem with that?" I still didn't face them, and turned away from them completely.

I apologized quickly for my words, saying nothing more. "Come on. We're going back to the safe house." I nodded and walked over to M-21. "What?" He stared over at me, his eyes slightly wider than usual.

"You're carrying me, right? Or are we walking?" His eyes narrowed back to their normal appearance and he nodded. He turned around and I jumped onto his back. He helped position me comfortably onto him and I gripped onto his neck. This time, my grip wasn't as tight. I trusted him just enough to be able to do this. If he wanted me dead, there were many opportunities he could have done it. I figure, why do it now?  
Before I knew it, we were back at the abandoned building we were hiding in. I walked inside, remembering how to get down to the room. I went straight for the corner of the room I woke in just a few hours ago and sat down. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I listened silently as the three walked in, M-21 and M-24 talking amongst themselves. The two fell silent.

I didn't open my eyes, and I certainly displayed no hint that I was listening to the two. They continued talking again and, while listening, I drifted off to sleep. It was cold, and that was the last thing I remember before I drifted off completely.

* * *

_Please review. It is all I ask. I would like to know if there's anything I should fix. Should it be structure, typos, or anything else, all constructive criticism is welcome._


	3. Chapter 3 Too Close for Comfort?

Ah, this may have come out a little later than I had intended, but in my defense, I didn't expect the week to go by so quickly! They always told me that senior year in high school went by quickly, but I don't think I really believed them, until now, of course. Anyway, since no one wants to hear my life story here, I'll get on with the story! Enjoy!  
-Oh, because I'm an idiot, I forgot to post what Mirai looks like... Because I don't exactly know how to properly edit a chapter without creating a whole new doc file and deleting the first chapter, then reposting it... I'll settle with posting her looks here for now. So, initially, she has a blond-ish/silver-ish color of hair which just barely touches her shoulders. Her eyes are a blue-ish grey. Actually, I found out I based Mirai off of a girl named Nishino Tsukasa. I'm not sure what she is from, but I found that her looks suited what I wanted, based only on the image where she is wrapped in bandages. Anyway, now I will continue on with chapter three of Noblesse(Title Still Subject to Change).

* * *

This morning, I woke freezing. The memories of last night were still clear in my mind. How the hell could I bring up those things so easily? I shook my head, frowning.

Glancing around the room, I noticed no one was in there with me. My brows furrowed and I stood quickly. The chill in the room was intense and I found myself wrapping my arms around myself in a futile attempt to keep warm.

I walked over to the door that would take me outside, and within minutes, I was on the roof. The voices of M-21 and M-24 sounded silently. I paused, unsure if I should join them.

"What is this... There's not even a trace of it." M-21 spoke. His voice seemed tense, as though he was having trouble with talking. Was the situation, whatever it was, that bad?

"This sort of fine investigation wasn't our specialty from the start. If we eat everyone from around that building, we should be able to grab a clue, so should we do that?"

"It's fine. We don't have to go that far. If we play around here for a while, the higher-ups will probably send us an order." M-21 stopped speaking. Their voices were only barely over a mumble. I stepped forward and opened the door just enough so I could watch the two talk. M-21's head perked and he grinned. "I think I found something we can entertain ourselves with until then..."

"What?" M-24 seemed uninterested in the conversation, only turning his head to M-21. He turned back to the ground below the building, his attention peaked. "That is... Kuku... Isn't that school uniform familiar?"

"It looks like the uniform that brat was wearing. Kukukukuku." M-21 grinned sadistically down at someone, but because of where I was, I couldn't see who or how many.

"Seems like something the guy hiding in the sewers from the sun can entertain us with... Kukukukuku." Did they mean the vampire? He was down in the sewers? What a terrible place to stay...

"Oh, you're awake." I froze when I heard M-21's voice.

"I woke a few moments ago. I was wondering where you two were, so I came to find you both. It was much easier than I had expected. I smiled lightly up at him, attempting to ease the awkwardness between us.

"We're about to go find a group of kids. Would you like to come or stay here?" He was... giving me a choice? My brows furrowed, but I nodded.

"I would like to go. That building is freezing, and I doubt you would like me wandering outside, not knowing if I will come back or not. So, I would like to go with you, M-21." I held out my hand, gesturing for him to turn around so I could climb onto his back. "I assume we are taking the quick way?" M-21 nodded. I climbed onto his back easily, maneuvering myself around the trench coat he wore.

"Hold on." I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. He lept from building to building, M-24 following close behind.

We stopped occassionaly to examine the area. At last, we reached the third building and looked down. I jumped off of his back and landed lightly onto the ground. I leaned over the edge, joining the two.

"Found them." M-21 grinned, his hands in his pockets.

"That didn't take as long as I thought." M-24 commented.

"Kukuku. I know. I'm liking them even more." A sinister smirk appeared on M-21's lips as he stared down at a group of kids. "Well then... We should go see the kids who are going to be entertaining us from now on face-to-face." The two turned away, moving from the edge of the building silently.

I, however, continued to examine the group. Ah... It was them again. The same group of kids from the other night, when the vampire attacked Yuna. Even that black-haired, tall male was with them. I stared down at him specifically, examining him at a distance. His eyes were closed. He seemed completely uninterested in whatever the group was talking about. The other three seemed energetic, while he stuck out, simply walking casually beside them.

"Hey. Are you coming or not?" I glanced behind me to see M-21 waiting for me. M-24 was not in sight, but I didn't personally care.

"Yes. Sorry. Let's go." I walked over to him, ready to climb onto his back. This time, however, he pulled me against his side and jumped off the building. Feeling the sudden rush of wind, I closed my eyes, scared not to have anything to grab onto. Just as gently as I'd land when jumping off of a foot ledge, my feet gently touched the ground below me. I looked down, opening my eyes. I realized then how closely I'd maneuvered myself against M-21.

Rather than keeping me at bay, he seemed to be alright with the closeness. Without realizing it, I'd found myself buried in his side. My entire front side was pressed against his side. My right hand gripped tightly onto the front of his shirt and my face was buried in his neck. He... smelt good. Even though he was using the same shampoo I did, it really suited him. My left arm wrapped loosely around his back and over the shoulder that kept a hold on my waist.

I stepped back away from M-21, my face flushing. "Sorry. I didn't expect you to grab me so loosely." I turned away from him, seeing M-24. "Shall we go?" I smiled up at M-24, relieving the blush from my cheeks.

They both nodded and we walked silently out into the walkway in the street. It didn't take long for us to encounter the kids. At the distance we were apart, I couldn't hear what the kids were saying, but I could tell that they looked suspicious.

Still, they continued to walk. I noticed, then, that the black-haired male's eyes were opened. I looked up at him as he continued to walk. I noticed he was looking at me. _Directly_ at me. And I stared back. Could... He know? Clearly these men intended to hurt the children, but did this man know? His composure seemed to show that he knew something. Was he aware I wasn't here completely willingly?

I looked over to M-24 to see him look slightly nervous. He was staring at the black-haired man, who was still looking at me. I then looked over to M-21 who seemed excited and unphased by the presense unlike M-24. At last, the man averted his gaze from mine and walked past M-24 who seemed nervous still. While Shinwoo and the others walked past M-21, who seemed completely calm. I stood between M-21 and M-24.

"Yeah, I thought I recognized that face..." Shinwoo suddenly spoke, snapping his fingers. Both M-21 and M-24 tensed, and they glanced at each other. "Doesn't that stock big guy look just like our homeroom teacher?" A poker faceappeared on both of their faces when they realized it was not their identities that was recognized. I chuckled lightly, finding it to be rather funny. "TO think we'd find someone that looks just like our homeroom teacher here... Look at his height and width. Do you think that look is common?"

"Why isn't that guy appearing, still?" M-21 asked, in reference to the vampire.

"I sent an order after we found them for sure... I told you he was useless." M-24 grumbled, clearly frusterated.

"He's a vampire, isn't he? I thought they couldn't come out in the daylight." I pointed out, lifting my finger.

The two looked up at the sky, and mumbled in aagreement.

"Oh yeah, the sun hasn't set yet."

"Nice weather."

As the two talked, I couldn't help but laugh at them. They were both funny and amusing. "And here I thought I was brought here to entertain you two. Yet, you both keep entertaining me!" I continued to laugh, even as the two glowered down at me.

For several hours, we simply stood around chatting about nothing in particular. When we weren't wasting our time, we went out and searched for the adress of Shinwoo, and suceeded. When a noise sounded beside us, we looked over to see the vampire.

"What are you posing for when you're so late?" M-21 growled. The vampire turned to us, scratching the back of his head. How weird that he still did some human traits... "While you were curled up inside the sewers, we found out the address of the guy you want to kill most. Eliminate him as you want." The vampire grinned, his red eyes glowing with obvious excitement. "As for the other guys, find out their information yourself and eliminate them."

I looked up at M-24 as a heavy aura seemed to form around him. I suddenly found myself breathless. "It's best if you listen. This is your last chance... If you can't even accomplish this task as you've annoyed us, I'll sever your useless life." My eyes widened when I noticed that M-24's eyes were red. At last, the aura dissapated.

"You're... a vampire, too, M-24?" I stepped away from him, a sudden feeling of dread overwhelming me. _Were they using me for more than entertainment after all? Were they planning to use me as a meal, too? _

"You only just figured this out?" I nodded at the question.

"I knew you both weren't human, after all, no human can do the things you both do. I just didn't know _what_ you were." I looked to M-21. "Does that mean you're a vampire, too?"

"We aren't exactly vampires. We are modified humans. That is all we know about ourselves." M-21 didn't look at me as he explained, and what a pitiful explenation it was. _He knew nothing about himself? Why didn't he?_ I didn't ask, feeling it was an uncomfortable subject for him. Sure I was curious, but I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. "He, however, is what humans call a vampire. A creature reduced to needing human blood to survive. M-24 and I do not need blood at all, actually. If M-24 bites a human, they become a vampire, just like him." M-21 gestured to the vampire. "We classify them as Infected."

I nodded, drawing in the information. "How strange... To think vampires lived amongst us all this time. How did we never notice?" I looked up at the sky as though it would give me an answer. "Whatever. I'm just... not as shocked as I would imagine one would be."

"I didn't expect that."

"That trash finally thought up something good."

"It might take a while since we're not killing him right away, but watching his reaction should be entertaining."

"If he knows that the one who's out for revenge knows his house, he'll be comsumed with dread and fear."

"What's more, when we met him before, he probably noticed that something was off and felt a chill."

"Probably. And news about the hunting incident has beenb spreading among the humans, too."

"It's enough for him to guess for himself that the incident'ss criminal is the same one that's after him."

"And now he's received a warning from that criminal."

"He's sure to be shaking in fear. Kukuku."

"Right. It should be fun from now on."

I sat, my attention peaked as the two chatted to themselves. The obvious threat under their words somehow didn't even shock me. Rather, it amused me. I leaned forward as the two seemed ready to pounce. "You two are oddly amusing." I chuckled lightly and looked up at them. "In a good way, of course."

Now, the warning they sent Shinwoo was his bag, which he'd left at the scene so many nights ago. They left it on his doorstep, certain he would be terrified to know it came from the vampire. However... I knew Shinwoo fairly well, not that I would tell these two, and I knew he was too dense to realize the threat. Regardless, what he lacks in smarts, he makes up in strength and looks. I can't say Shinwoo is unattractive, definitely not. And he is incredibly strong.

I smiled, holding back a laugh. They have no idea how dense this kid is... They think he's afraid... But I'll let them have their fun. It's amusing to watch, and quite frankly, I don't want to lose my entertainment, either. I laughed as the two stood, peering over the edge of the building, anticipating their next actions.

"In the end, the brat didn't return home and hid himself." Both M-21 and M-24 seemed to sulk as they stared over the edge of a building.

* * *

...Kinda boring with a bit of... cliche, in some ways, but it will do. I really think I'm relying too much M-21 and M-24. I don't think I'm including enough of Mirai in the story. Perhaps within the next few chapters, I'll be able to include more of just Mirai and M-21 and build their relationship. Of course, with M-21 being... well, M-21, it's obviously going to take him a while to return Mirai's feelings. I hope I won't make the development of attraction too quickly or too slowly... I don't want people to lost interest in either of those ways. Haha... Anyway, please take the time to review. I am curious as to what people are thinking about while reading. Is there anything else I should clarify?


	4. Chapter 4 Where The Light Doesn't Shine!

So, here's chapter four! I know the title seems... risky, but I promise this has nothing to do with- wait, yes it does. '-' The point is, this is completely appropriate on the subject of 'where the light doesn't shine'. Oh, just read and you'll see what I mean! P.S. Please review telling me if I should include more of Mirai. I feel I'm not including her enough... =_= Well, enjoy and stay beautiful, my friends!

* * *

Shinwoo examined Yuna for the past minute or two. He seemed to feel slightly relieved, which made sense. "What's the reaason for doing this?" He asked.

"Hmm... Reason huh... I'm sure you know it already but it'd be better to confirm it yourself and then talk. There's no need for additioal introduction, right?" From behind M-21 walked the vampire. An aura of pure anger and hatred surrounded him, making him appear rather frightening. All three kids were surprised. "I provided this opportunity to make a good proposal for you guys."

"Proposal?" Shinwoo asked.

"I've said it on the phone, we're giving you guys a chance. Save yourself with your own power." M-21's face was hidden in shadows, but I could tell he was enjoying himself. He, after all, went through all this trouble to make this happen.

"What do you..." The smaller kid spoke.

"You have to protect yourselves from this guy. We won't interfere so don't worry about that. Simple, right?" M-21 pointed over to the vampire, smirking.

"Do you mean to say that if we protect ourselves from that person, you won't bother us anymore? How do we trust your words?" Again, the smaller kid spoke.

Both M-21 and M-24 laughed. "We wouldn't ahve arranged something as bothersome as this. We can just kill the likes of you. It's only up to here. That I'm bothering to tell you something like this and that..." He grinned. "If you don't like the proposal... You can just die."

"So." Shinwoo started. "You're saying that I just have to defeat that guy, aren't you?" The vampire's eyes widened, but not in shock or fear, but rather, annoyance and fury. He was ready to strike.

"It seems you've finally understood." M-21 grinned.

"Shi-Shinwoo-" The little kid started.

"There's no other way, anyway." Shinwoo balled his hands into fists and the vampire stepped forward. The vampire posed, his arms out beside him, and leaned forward. Shinwoo took a professional stance, one arm extended out in front of hin, his fist just above his waist, and his other fist just beside his ear. The two seemed to stare the other down for a while.

At last, Shinwoo pounced, surprising the vampire by landing directly in front of him. He quickly launched several punches to the vampire's body, causing him to cough up blood. Shinwoo jumped into the air and spun around before landing a powerful kick to the vampire's face. I winced as the vampire went flying.

Just as Shinwoo's friends praised him lightly, M-21 laughed, genuinely entertained.

Shinwoo released a breath, a serious look on his face. Then, he turned to his little friend and smiled. "Puhahaha! What do you think~!? This is my power!"

"Shinwoo! As expected, you're amazing!" The little kid praised him, but when M-24 and M-21 grinned, he froze. "Ah... Shi-Shinwoo..." Shinwoo turned to see the vampire standing.

Shinwoo grinned, realizing his opponent wouldn't be as easy as he had expected. He inhaled, shaking his hands, preparing to get in position again. He lept quicker this time, landing a punch on the vampire's cheek again, then in his gut. Instead of flying back like I had expected, the vampire smirked and grabbed Shinwoo's wrist.

Shinwoo reacted quickly, landing a kick on the vampire. He followed quickly with a punch and with elbowing him in the face. The vampire groaned, but then opened his eyes, shocking Shinwoo. The vampire lashed out, aiming for Shinwoo's face, but he dodged quickly. Shinwoo seemed surprised that the vampire was still standing.

"Man... I knew Shinwoo was good, but I had no idea he was _this_ good!" I spoke, praising Shinwoo's abilities. For being a human, he was certainly impressive.

"Y-you..." I looked to the side of me, seeing Yuna looking up at me. "Mirai? How long have you been here? Were you kidnapped, too?"

"I've been here the whole time, Yuna." I responded, never taking my eyes off of the fight. Shinwoo attempted at disabling the vampires movements. I heard a crack, showing the vampire's wrist was broken. I winced, hating the sound. Suddenly, the vampire threw Shinwoo into the air, intent on throwing him. "I was sorta kidnapped, yes. You could say that. Pay attention to the fight, Yuna, not me." The vampire clearly had poor aim, because Shinwoo landed in a pile of rubbish, which helped break his fall. Both Yuna and the kid cried out.

Shinwoo stood, holding his arm and cursing. The vampire chuckled, amused. He asked the vampire if his arm hurt, obviously gaining no response.

"That guy is better than I thought." M-21 spoke.

"I want to take him with us. I wonder how he'd transform."

"Ho... That's a good idea." M-21 and M-24's attentions were grabbed by an intense aura. I winced and hunched over, feeling the pressure of it myself. I collapsed, falling to my hands and knees. My head hung low and my breathes grew shallow. A thin layer of sweat formed on my body. "Someone's sending out all this energy. How blatant... Who's sending this much energy to us?"

"Mirai? Mirai!" Yuna kneeled next to me, a hand on my back. Somehow, her touching me only made me want to cry out, but I couldn't move.

"Not bad. Is he calling us?"

"If so, we should accept the invitation."

At last, the aura disappeared. My body relaxed and I gasped for the air I had been neglected. I raised my head to see M-21 and M-24 walking out of the room. They were leaving me here? I stood, knocking Yuna back in the process. "Sorry, Yuna, I have to go!" I took off, making my way through the door the two went through.

I caught up to the two easily, finding them standing up on the roof, looking around. "Mm... Around here..." M-21 mumbled as he continued to look. Suddenly, he froze. I couldn't see his expression, being behind him, but I could imagine he was shocked. It was an expression I would have liked to have seen. Suddenly, that aura filled the air again. I gripped onto the frame of the doorway, in an attempt to keep myself upright.

"Choose. To die here...Or disappear silently?" A smooth voice spoke, clearly the source of the aura. I attempted to look up, only to see a blonde-haired man standing between me and my two kidnappers. His back was to me, so I assumed he wasn't aware I was there. I looked beside him to see a black-haired male, who resembled the man from before. No, it _was_ him!

"Who are you?" I could now see M-21's face, and he looked disheveled.

"You guys... Are unworthy of asking questions." The black-haired male spoke, which surprised me. His voice was harsh, yet at the same time, gentle.

M-21 and M-24 seemed to debate on whether to run or to attack. The to looked at eachother, then leaped, aiming for the blonde. I watched as M-21's nails extended out, growing into massive claws. I expected the blonde to get hit in the stomach, so I squinted, ready to close my eyes.

Next thing I know, M-21 missed the blonde, as he stood a few inches from where he was initially. "Cheh." M-21 grumbled, annoyed that he missed.

M-24, on the other hand, was relying on his own strength to attack the black-haired man. "Die." He smirked as he struck forward. With a massive amount of smoke in the air, I had no idea if the man was dead or alive. While I waited for the smoke to clear, I turned back to M-21's fight.

I watched as M-21 attempted to strike multiple times, missing each time. The blonde stood casually, as though M-21 was nothing. M-21 stepped back, examining his opponent. "Kukuku. That's the end of the other guy. He received a direct hit from a guy who at least has raw power... This'll be easier than I thought. What are you doing? Don't take your time and get this guy, too..." M-21 cut off. I looked to the side to see what shocked him.

My eyes widened. M-24's fist was stopped simply by the black-haired man holding up his hand? "What... How's that possible..."

"Kneel." The black-haired man spoke forcefully, and within seconds, M-24 was on his knees. M-21 turned to him, surprised.

"Where are you looking?" The blonde spoke, and just as I looked to the side, he burst past M-21, using some strange power that left several massive cuts on M-21's arm. He cried out.

"_M-21_!" My voice was ignored by the blonde, but I noticed the black-haired male glanced at me before returning his gaze to M-24.

"Ignoring me as your opponent... How humiliating." The blonde spoke. M-21 stood, blood seeping fron his wounds.

Ignoring the pressure that still hung in the air, I forced myself to move to M-21. "M-21!" I ran past the blonde, careful to avoid him, and ran up to M-21. A pained expression lay blantant on his face. I looked up at him, a hand gripping his shirt.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, the blonde lift his hand. I turned to him, only for my eyes to widen. That was... Principal Lee?!

"Stop. We're leaving." M-21 turned to the black-haired male as he turned away from us, walking into the doorway that lead back inside.

"Master?" Principal Lee spoke out, questioning his 'master'. He walked past M-21 and M-24, me as well, and his composure seemed to falter slightly. "If you don't want to die here, you know what to do."

"Principal Lee..." I spoke, but was cut off by M-21.

"Cheh. I already know we have no other choice." His teeth were clenched in obvious pain. "I can't believe it. Retreating so simply after hearing our words."

"If you'd still like to confirm, you can try again." The blonde released his energy again, which caused me to immediately collapse to the ground, resuming the position I had been in with Yuna. Both M-21 and M-24 were obviously affected, but they were stronger than me. They didn't collapse. "If you even have the courage to try again..."

At last, the two opposers stepped away, and through the doorway. I clenched my fists, annoyed that I was on the ground again. I stood quickly, turning to M-21. I grabbed his wrist and lifted his arm, careful not to touch the wounds. "Are you alright, M-21?" I turned to M-24, to see he was shocked, but not harmed. I turned back up to M-21.

"What happened a moment ago?" M-21 ignored me and spoke to M-24. He clutched at his shoulder, attempting to ease the pain.

"I don't know. My body moved by itself at just one word from that person."

"What?!" M-21's eyes narrowed. "Cheh. Where did those monster-like guys come from? I didn't hear that there were guys that level here."

"What should we do?"

"What can we do? We have to retreat. There's no need to risk our lives for something we did for temporary amusement. I don't know the reason, but we're luck those guys just left this time. In that situation, our lives could have easily been crushed."

"True... Then let's juts pull out for now." M-24 seemed to distance away from us, and I stared at him curiously. Telepathy? I turned back to M-21 and released his wrist.

"I'm sorry." I stepped away, certain he wouldn't want to be touched by me. "For being useless."

"What are you... You're human. You can't do anything. Don't blame yourself." M-21 spoke in a tone that seemed to be relatively gentle, but I could tell it was forced. Was it because he didn't want to say something like that, or because he was in pain?

"Let's just go back. I would like to treat your injuries, M-21." I spoke calmly, attempting to ignore the fact that he was bleeding and, even though he wasn't human, he could still die.

"There's no need. It'll heal on its own. Let's just go back. You're starting to stink again." My brow twitched at this and I lowered my head.

"Be lucky you're injured, M-21. Or else you would have just been kicked where the sun doesn't shine." My voice was lowered, showing I was dead serious.

The two laughed at my threat, finiding it amusing rather than scary. Within seconds, I joined in laughing, too. I was thankful their lives were spared. Kidnappers or not, these two gave me a home -unwillingly-. Not only that, but they spared my life, too. Even if they are cruel, they haven't done anything to hurt me themselves. I found... that if they would have died, I would have missed them. I smiled up at them as we continued to laugh.

"How are your injuries?" I turned my head to M-24 as he spoke.

M-21 lifted his arms, examining the strange cuts. "For some reason, it's not restoring properly." I perked at this, wondering how much pain he was in. "I think that guy's power is preventing my restoration."

"Those guys... What do you think their identity is?"

"I don't know. But there's one thing that's bothering me." M-21 looked up. Not at either of us, just up above his clenched fist.

"What?"

"You said your body moved at his one word, right?"

"Yeah. The moment I heard him, my body moved automatically to his command. As though it wasn't my body..."

"It's from that... You also have something similar. Giving shock to an opponent's mind..."

"Impossible... Do you mean that he used mind control?"

"No way. Just making contact with an opponent's mind alone puts an incredible burden on the person's own mind."

"Even my ability is at a level you can't see often. And even that's when the opponent's mental strength is low. But to say mind control..."

"It's something that comes out often in the humans' stories. That vampires seduce and hunt humans through mind control and hypnosis... But that's something that humans just made up. If you look closely through the stories that humans came up with, you're bound to find some that are true."

"Even so, you're just overreacing." M-24's expression seemed almost desperate as he tried to persuade M-21 that it wasn't anything severe.

"You were also controlling the mind of that guy whose blood you sucked out. The source of your ability is with them. It wouldn't be weird at all for them to have an ability like mind control." M-21 made an expression that somehow made him look extremely handsome. I watched him, not even caring if he saw or not. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive. A frown found its way to my lips as several unwelcome thoughts made their way into my head. "Anyway, if they are those so-called aristocrats, or 'Noblesse', who reign over that race..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowing. My eyes flashed and I turned from him as he glanced over at me. The frown never faded from my face.

"Should we report back? The fact that there are beings who might be nobility here is important information."

"No, there's no need for that."

"Cheh. You're so... The higher-ups won't leave us alone if they find out that we didn't report such important information." M-24 chuckled, amused at M-21's not wanting to do as he was told.

I sighed, forcing the frown away. Now was not the time to think of things such as this. Sure, M-21 is attractive, but he's cruel and finds entertainment in killing others. Being with a guy like him would be nothing problematic. And, anyway, why _would_ I want to be with M-21? He was... I trialed off, unsure of what to say in my own defense.

"Hey, what are you thinking about over there?" I looked over to M-21 and M-24 to see them staring at me. I flinched back, not in fear, but rather surprise, that both were looking at me.

My face flushed. "Shut up! It's none of your business!" My expression wasn't angry. That much I could guarantee. It was an odd defensive mechanism I had. When I was thinking something embarrassing, I covered it up with false anger.

"What the... Why the hell are you getting so defensive?!" M-21 stood, using hand gestures to prove his point.

"Just shut up!" My face flushed further and I looked down. "What are we doing for entertainment tonight?" I attempted to change the subject casually.

"Keh. You... Whatever. I don't know what we're doing." M-21 turned from me and stepped over the ledge of the building, sitting on the bars that ensured people didn't fall over the edge.

"I found you." A male's voice, one I was not familiar with, sounded behind me. I threw myself forward, scared nearly speechless. I was in a crouched position, which could easily resemble a wild animal. My legs were bent, as though I was ready to pounce on something. My hands rested lightly on the ground in front of me, keeping me upright. My body was sideways compared to the position of the two intruders. My head was turned to them, my hair covering my eyes from their view. Who are they...? My eyes narrowed, prepared to dodge if I should need to. Behind me, M-21 and M-24 stood, shocked at the appearance of new people. "You guys have been idiling around at this kind of place? I'm so sorry to disturb your break time."

This man's skin resembled the vampire's skin in color, only his eyes and hair were a golden-yellow. He had a cigarette in his mouth with repulsed me immediately. He looked down at me, and grimaced. "And you even have a human with you. Is she your entertainment source?" He grinned down at me, taking a step forward. I threw myself back, getting closer to M-21 and M-24.

"Touch me and I promise you'll get a nice kick to your sack." I was sure my words were risky, seeing as even M-21 and M-24 seemed startled by their presense, but I didn't care.

"Why are you guys here...?" M-21 spoke carefully.

"We had to come here because you guys were wasting time idly." The man turned back to me, a sinister glare clear on his face. His eyes narrowed, seeming to send me a silent threat. He looked back up to M-21, averting the glare to him. He threw his cigarette onto the ground, crushing it beneath his shoe. "M21. M-24."

So he does know who they are...

I stood at last, finding myself a few feet in front of M-21.

"What brings you guys here?" M-21clenched his teeth.

"What brings us? The higher-ups are not going to stay put while the guys sent to investigate about the missing coffin are not reporting back. They could only send us who happened to be near... M-21, why is it that we have to be cleaning up your mess?"

The two seemed to stare off for a few. I stepped to the side, ensuring I wasn't blocking either's line of sight. _How can this man talk to M-21 as though he was trash? That is just... _I shook my head, knowing how M-21 must be feeling.

"There was in interesting talk going around when we got there." I looked behind the man to see a female with teal colored... well, hair, eyes, and lips. Even the lining of her clothes were teal! _Clearly she has an obsession with the color teal..._ "COrpses with hardly any blood left. And another mysterious incident which happened straight after..."

"Oi, M-24, you're the one who drank it, right? Drinking without taking care just because you're hungry... Not doing what you are told to do and making trouble instead..." The male, who's name I had yet to learn, spoke.

"You should know very well that the higher-ups does not want this kind of trouble." The teal-obsessed female spoke half-heartedly.

"We've caught the person who took the coffin, but we couldn't find the whereabouts of the coffin, so it couldn't be helped..." M-24 attempted to show his point, clearly making a mistake.

"Ha? What is that supposed to mean? You sucked the culprit's blood so that you can find where the coffin is?" The man questioned. M-24 looked over at M-21, clearly looking for help. "M-24. What does that have to do with you drinking because you were blind to the food in front of you? You going to find out something by drinking? Huh?"

M-21 easily came up with a coverstory. His voice was calm and collected. I silently praised him. "We just wanted to use that guy to find the coffin. Since his friends might turn up if he goes around by himself to retrieve it... And since he was going to be killed anyway, we thought there wouldn't be any problem with dealing with him like this." Though I found the story to be quite excellent, apparently the man did not agree.

"Che. You call that dealing... Even so, you won't be able to avoid taking responsiblity for this situation." The man spoke again, rejecting the story.

"M-21. What's that injury on your arms?" She only just noticed them? Talk about slow. But, then, I was there when the injuries were made... I flinched at the memory and turned away from M-21.

"There was a fight with some unknown people while pursuing after the coffin." M-21 spoke casually.

"Any information on the enemies?" The girl asked.

"There is no information that could be found about them yet. First the number of people who attacked us was ten. And they all seemed to have had systematic training." I looked up at M-21, keeping my expression blank. He was lying, of course. M-24 grinned and chuckled silently.

"As expected, there's something behind it. But still, only using people that can be dispatched by incomplete experiments like you guys while knowing that we were chasing after them... It looks like the organization doesn't have that much power. It looks like we can quickly take care of this and return." The man spoke harshly.

Incomplete experiments? What does that mean? When M-21 said he was a modified human, did he mean...

I turned to look at him, my brows furrowed. He avoided my gaze. M-24 clenched his fists and M-21 placed a hand on his shoulder. Both were obviously angered by what the man had said. "Bear with it." I heard M-21 speak lightly, ensuring the two people didn't hear. M-24 responded with grinding his teeth. I could see, then, his fangs. So they only showed in anger...

The two strangers, who's names I learned a few minutes ago were Jake and Mary, seemed to make themselves comfortable with us. Not literally, but more as they decided to hang around. I found them to be rather annoying, always saying cruel things to these two...

"Since your guys' information is useless, I guess we'll have to investigate ourselves. We'll come back after taking a look around." Jake and Mary turned, walking past M-21 and M-24. I stood off to the side, sure to avoid the two. "M-24, where's the guy that you drank from?"

"Dunno. I told him to not make any more trouble, so he's probably hiding himself somewhere dark by a nearby hospital's blood bank." M-24 responded.

"Hmm... It's going to be dark soon, so he'll crawl out in a while." Without warning, Jake and Mary vanished in a strange black mist of the sorts.

"Well... I never expected to see something like that. Sure, I could tell they weren't human by both of your reactions, but seeing them just... vanish... it was surprising, really." I turned to the side, placing a hand over my mouth. I wasn't lying, it really was shocking.

"_That's_ what surprised you?" M-21 shook his head, then turned to M-24. "Where is he actually?"

"It's as I said. If we want to deceive them straightout lying will just expose it... I disconnected the mind control when they appeared so it won't be easy to know his movements from now on. And also uncontrolable..."

"Can't be helped. We can't let **those** abilities of ours be known." What was he talking about? My head tilted to the side, but I didn't ask. One day, he may actually tell me himself. ...Or not. "They must never find out that the failed experiments like us have started developing abilities that they don't have. Although these abilities might be the results of side effects..."

"...Failed experiments? Alright, curiousity has gotten the better of me. What exactly are you two?" I looked up at M-21 and stared him directly in the eyes. That is, until he disappeared from my sight. Before I could react, M-21 had me pinned down on the ground, his hand around my neck. My hands grabbed at his wrist, attempting to pull it away. "Let go of me! Or would you like my previous threat to become a reality?" I glared up at him.

His grip only tightened on my neck, causing my back to arch and my head to tilt back. "M-21. She was only curious. Let her go." My eyes closed as the breath I needed was still denied still. Just as M-21 loosened his grip, I kicked at him, nearly hitting him where I was aiming, until his entire pressure was removed from my body. I sat up, rubbing at my neck.

"What is that, the third time I've had my neck injured by you two and that man? Jeez." I've had no time to be able to look at my neck, so I wasn't sure how bad it looked. I wasn't sure if the bruises that were certain to be there were purple or yellow. Still, it didn't matter. They were there, and I didn't like it.

"Do not ask me that again, understood?" M-21 glowered down at me, his hands clenched.

"Fine. Sorry. I just figured, since you've kidnapped me, you owed me in some way." I turned away from him, forcing myself to stand again.

"Owe you? That's not how it works." M-21's expression wasn't necessarily harsh, but he did still look angry. "A kidnapper does not owe the kidnapped anything. _You_ owe_ us_. We kidnapped you for our entertainment, not so we could owe you."

"M-21, calm down. She didn't mean any harm with the question. It's understandable that she's curious." M-24 spoke as he watched me.

"No, wait a second. You don't owe me, right? Then why do I owe you? _You_ kidnapped _me_." I looked up at M-21, and away from M-24, for an explenation.

"It doesn't matter why! You just do!" I snickered and shook my head.

"Fine. Whatever." I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed heavily, clearly annoyed. Though the two were fun at times, when one of them was in a bad mood, all laughing matters go to hell. Those were the moments I hated.

* * *

Well, how was it? Good, bad? Should I stop? Psh, even if you said yes I wouldn't. Regardless, I'm not going to that annoying _'if I don't get reviews, then I won't post!_' or _'If I don't get five reviews before an hour passes, no next chapter!_'. I find those... irritating. Granted, I absolutely _**love**_ waking up with an E-mail alerting me that I got a review, but I certainly won't press. Thank you, however, to those of you who _have_ reviewed! They are much appreciated and held dearly in my heart!  
Phew! This is my longest chapter yet! Over 4000 words! 3 I'm really enjoying this story!


	5. Chapter 5 Mister Black-Hair Has Arrived!

Please forgive me for the extremely late post. Recently, I've began to lose interest in Noblesse and find interest elsewhere in... Slenderman. 3 Slender has caught my serious attention and I intend fully to create a story, a romance, with him as the love interest. Anyway, without further delay, I present chapter five of Noblesse! Enjoy! (P.S. Please pardon any typos. You can blame my cat. He is currently laying on my chest as I sit in a chair, attempting to type. '-' He's such a strange cat. But I love him! Oh, look, he's begging for a kiss. How cute!)

* * *

M-21's posture... Made me want to continue to stare, but to also reprimand him for being so careless. For the past few hours, I'd been talking with M-21 and M-24. The conversations were random and nonspecific; completely pointless. We stopped talking just a few minutes ago, actually, when the conversation took a serious turn, leading us to the subject of the vampire.

"The city's in uproar." M-21 stood casually over the edge of the building, staring down at the wandering figures. His body hunched over, in a rather attractive way. His outfit, too, really set him apart. It was rather simple, really, but it suited him well. M-4 stood, hands in pockets, staring at nothing in particular.

"Those guys are mad. How can they in the middle of a city..." M-24 grit his teeth. I realized over the past few days, that aside from his amusement, he didn't enjoy hurting innocents. It had caused me to like him, and even grow to trust him, more than I did in the beginning.

M-21 turned back to M-24. Because I stood close to M-24, he glanced at me, too. "They know better than anyone else that the higher-ups don't want any commotion. Even they have to obey the higher-ups. And this incident has got nothing to do with their dispatchment." M-21 paused. "They're meaning to put all the responsiblity on us."

M-24 and I realized the situation at once, after M-21 brought it up. "Shit..." However he voiced his worries, I did not. "What do we do?" M-21 looked over to M-24, then narrowed his eyes.

"Hm... The two are stronger than you both, right? That... Jake, right? seems like a brute to me. Which means he relies on strength, not rationality. You could use this to your advantage."

"It's not that simple. If it were, we wouldn't be thinking this through."

"What isn't so simple?" The voice of Jake sounded behind us. I spun around while M-21 and M-24 froze. They attempted to calm themselves, as to look casual. M-21 turned, slowly, and spoke.

"Things are starting to get out of hand." A breeze blew conveniently, blowing his silver hair out of his face. It looked good, I wouldn't deny that. "Jake. Mary."

"Getting out of hand? I have no idea what you're talking about." If that was supposed to be a poker-face, Jake failed terribly at it. It took me a moment to realize, but he was blatantly lying. He was hoping that M-21 noticed, so he could rub it in his face that he was unable to stop him. How cruel...

M-24 responded first. "The hospital located inside the city was massacred?  
He paused, then turned quickly to the two, lashing out. "I heard you made an uproar! Were you not accusing us?!_ What were you thinking_?!"

I inwardly flinched back, away from M-24. I had never seen him so... angry. Sure, I'd seen in frustrated and annoyed, and even angry, but not to this point. It was just... honestly, it was rather frightening.

Still, Jake seemed unphased. "Ahha~ I was wondering what you were talking about!" He grinned. "We're not the ones responsible for that. It's a misunderstanding."

"What?" M-24 spoke with disbelief.

"Everything was done by the trash that you created. We didn't even lift a finger." Jake never once stopped grinning. That is, until M-21 glared at him. The two stood silently, motionless, and simply glared at one another.

"M-21. M-24. I heard there was a suspicious eye-witness." I flinched at this, thinking he meant me. I stepped back, putting myself closer to M-24. "But nobody can say anything is for sure."

"It wasn't like the witness was there when the murder happened. They just passed by each other. There have been many times when they have passed him."

"That's not right." At last, Mary spoke. "They didn't just pass by each other. They were the infected person's meal that got away."

"They were going to get rid of the witnesses. But in the last minute, they just let the witnesses go?"

"What made you run away when you should have killed them?" Mary asked.

"I already told you. There was nothing that they witnessed. Therefore, there was no need to make a big fuss about it."

Both Jake and Mary glared at M-21, seeing through the lie. I could, too, but perhaps that was because I was actually _there_ for the truth. "What an idiot."

"The higher-ups don't want any trouble." M-21 grinned, hoping by playing the 'higher-ups' card, they would drop the subject.

"Tsk." Jake exhaled, releasing a grotesque amount of cigarette smoke. "Lets do this again, properly."

"What?"

"It puts my mind at ease to get rid of any dangers." Jake paused, exhaling again. "Kill them all."

The three of us were stunned to silence. Just like that, they were going to kill Shinwoo and the others? A part of me felt terrible, yet another part just... didn't care, as long as the trouble was averted from myself and my kidnappers. Yet, would it do that? Or would it cause more problems? I frowned. No, I didn't want Shinwoo to die. I'd had a few run-ins with him in my life, and each time he successfully made me smile. Something very few could manage.

Without a word, Jake and Mary turned, disappearing from sight.

"What now? Are we going to just let them be killed?" I asked.

"No. But... What _can_ we do?"

"I was expecting him to come off defensively. To think he would speak so surely in that way to us." M-24 stood beside M-21, with me on the opposite side of M-21. We only just arrived here, and if anything, all of us were growing more and more aggravated.

M-21's expression seemed to grow softer, showing he was upset in some way. "They think nothing of us. Actually, they want us to take the first offensive move. Because no matter what we do, he has the confidence to get rid of us whenever he wants. We're nothing against them. They are the strongest in the organization."

The strongest? I knew they were stronger than my kidnappers, but to be the strongest...? I had no idea... I frowned, finally realizing the situation. This would not go over well.

"Jake was probably the one responsible for this case, too. Although Mary hates us, she's not someone who would act so rashly. He won't get off easy if the organization knows it was Jake that pulled the strings. Jake's first massacre incident was towards the organization."

"What? If that is so, how is he still working for the organization?"

"They were the scientists who gave Jake those powers. They had a research center in a military defence force with a hundred men. They put all the warriors through a tough training. Jake could not be stopped. Including all the research staff in the research center, they totaled to 138 people. There wasn't one survivor." My eyes widened at this. Amazing... Such... Such strength shouldn't exist!

"Why did he do something like that?"

"No reason. Just the fact that they hurt him somehow through one of the experiments."

"Crazy bastard."

"Fuck yeah, he's crazy!" I chipped in, my voice raised, and my eyebrows furrowed. How disgusting, for someone like him to exist.

M-21 and M-24 smirked at me. "The organization turned a blind eye for him. It was actually because of what he did they favored him more. They saw this as a strength and the assassin organization recruited him."

"Damn, if the organization is like that then they won't even flinch after knowing what he did."

"Yup." M-21 paused. "Actually, all this might be a good thing."

"What is?"

"If the school kids are put into any danger, they should appear again. Even if it's Jake or Mary, they won't be an easy opponent."

"I see."

Suddenly, the ringing of a phone sounded, causing M-21 and M-24 to look down, shocked, and me to jump, practically scared speechless.

"Can't be..."

"It's the phone of the girl we kidnapped." M-24 held up the phone, staring at it. And he stared. And stared. Then glanced at M-21.

"My god, you two! Just answer the damned phone! As far as I'm concerned, the worst that could happen is them asking for the phone back!" My eyebrow twitched at their paranoia. "Honestly! Men!" I huffed, earning a small glare from M-21.

Still, he nodded. "Pick it up."

"Okay." M-24 clicked open the phone, then hit talk. Then, he hit speaker-phone.

"Quick and easy loan service! No questions asked! We can loan up to five thousand dollars right then and there!" The voice followed by a song. All three of us stood still, confused, but also relieved. M-21 and M-24 exchanged a glance, both looking annoyed and in disbelief.

"Hang up."

"Ye-yeah."

"Well, that..." I trailed off, shaking my head. "I will never speak of this." I turned dramatically from the two and placed a hand on my face.

"Why are you so upset? It's not like you have anything to worry about with the phone calls."

"That may be true, but I am choosing to stay with you two, rather than try to escape. There are two reasons for that: one, I actually enjoy both of yours guys' company, two, you both aren't human and have incredible strength and anger. I wouldn't stand a chance at escape. Therefore, with my staying, I am involved to some degree."

"Why... Why are you always like that? We kidnapped you. You're supposed to struggle. To scream. To try and get away!"

"Why are you getting so worked up over my choice, M-21? It doesn't matter why I stay. It..." I glanced to my side. I have never outright told him about my living situation. Never outright told them I was homeless. Really, I didn't want to tell them that, even though they probably already know. If they don't, they're quite dense. I grimaced. I had to come up with a form of a lie or else they would be likely to continue to ask me questions.

I mustered up my pride, grimaced again, then looked directly into M-21's eyes. "I enjoy your company." I had intended to go with a lie, but before I could catch myself, those words found their way out. I inwardly winced, but did not allow my expression to falter. It was an entire truth. "And yours, too, M-24." As though against my will, my head turned to M-24 while my lips formed the words. Again, they slipped out.

The two did not respond. They seemed surprised but quickly brushed it off and turned to each other, then shook their heads.

I looked up at the sky. "Let's go somewhere."

"Aren't we supposed to worry about someone seeing and reporting your appearance?"

"What did I tell you the following morning you kidnapped me, M-21? No one will notice my absence." Rather, no one _could_ notice my absence. As for the distant family that could notice, they wouldn't care, so they would just be better off not realizing it.

"Why is that?" M-24 asked, this being the first time I heard him speak in nearly half an hour.

"Hm... Let's just say my family doesn't care. If they don't care, then why should I?" I shrugged, playing off the cover story. Again, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't a direct truth. I was obviously avoiding that, and unless someone who truly knew me was around, no one would know what I was hiding. These two had no room asking for such information.

"That seems rather vague. What's the complete truth?"

"What right do you have to ask that? I'm not trying to be rude, but, seriously. What right do you have? You both will tell me nothing about yourselves, so why should I tell you anything? This goes along with my idea of you two owing me." I risked bringing up that topic again to ensure my point went across.

Surprisingly, other than a brief flash of annoyance, M-21 displayed no initial reaction. He didn't attempt to hurt me, or even to lash out verbally. I had no problems with that; it spared my neck any more bruises.

"I'm tempted to say something, but to spare my neck, I'll keep my mouth shut." M-21 grinned at this. Not sadistically. Rather, it seemed playful.

"You're learning."

"I learn fastest when my life is at threat." I shrugged. "Usually."

"Usually?"

"I'm stubborn, as you know. When I want something, I'll do what I can to get it. It's part of who I am."

"Mm."

"You two are boring." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Seriously, let's go do something that isn't violent. I know, I never see you two eat. Let's go get something to eat. I haven't eaten in several days now." I smirked. "I'm surprised your entertainment hasn't peeled over yet!" I didn't think it would work, but the two seemed to respond to that.

"I know a place." M-24 spoke up, moving from the spot on the roof that he was at.

"You do? Somehow that surprises me." M-24 smirked.

"But first, you need to change. Today is supposed to be hot." M-21 spoke as he stood beside me. I looked down at the clothes I still wore, which were the too-big clothes that M-21 loaned me.

"Good idea." I nodded and walked over to the door that led inside. "Just pick out something for me to wear. Otherwise... Well, I'll have to go back to my torn uniform." I shook my head an walked through the opened door, turning left and disappearing from their sight. They would follow, of course, but they were a decent distance behind me.

I entered the room that we usually stayed in and waited. A few moments later, the two entered the room. They were silent as they separated; M-24 standing beside me, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, and M-21 walking over to a corner in the room where a few clothes lay. He picked up a set of black pants and a grey vest.

"This is all I have left." I grimaced, but took the clothes and walked to the bathroom to change.

I leaned down a few feet away from the bathroom door to pick up the pants, which I'd accidentally dropped while I was examining the vest. "It will be a little flashy, but I suppose I'll live. It's not like you two are perverts. Otherwise you would have done something by now." I groaned lightly as I lifted myself back to my feet. "Well, I hope, anyway." I glanced behind me with my eyes closed and a small smile on my lips. I entered the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

I changed quickly, and just as I was buttoning the last button of the vest, I heard a slam followed shortly by a muffled voice of M-21 speaking. I opened the door and peeked out at the commotion. M-21 and M-24 were openly shocked as they stared at the crippled figure of Jake leaning on the vampire with Mary in front of them. I frowned, not at all happy to see them; well, Mary and Jake, anyway. I didn't feel much annoyance or hatred for the vampire; after all, he was simply following orders. Right?

With annoyance, I watched as Jake flung the vampire to the side, causing him to land harshly. I glared furiously at Jake when the vampire started trembling. What was with people always treating him like garbage? It wasn't his fault he became what he was now!

I released a sound of annoyance and stepped out of the bathroom. "M-21, M-24, I'm going out. There's somewhere I want to go. I'll be back before it gets too late." I walked out without a glance at anyone. I walked past Jake, only a few inches from his side. I glared up at him, wishing so badly that I could kill him right there. He stared back, the only emotions showing were annoyance and pain in his injuries. I snickered when I made it past him and shut the door behind me. I broke out into a run, thinking one of them might try to stop me, but as it turns out, running was unnecessary. Neither tried to follow me.

I wasn't sure where I was headed, but for some reason, I needed to escape, though only for a few hours. It just seemed too... suffocating staying with those people right now. Being the only human there was frustrating. Knowing my life could easily be severed at any given moment is rather terrifying.

Before I knew it, I found myself several miles from my -I assumed- permanent home. I turned into an alley and leaned back against a the wall. I brought a hand to my left eye and rubbed it lightly. I wasn't sure what suddenly came over me, why I suddenly felt so... unhappy... but nothing was changing that anytime soon; I could tell.

I sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Pulling my knees to my chest, I rested my arms on them lightly and looked up at the sky. I remained in that position for several minutes before a presence startled me, causing me to flinch to the side, away from the person. I blinked when I saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I didn't relax my tensed figure; that would be stupid. If this man could stop a punch with a single hand, there's no telling what else he could do. That's right, it was mister Black-Hair. I knew nothing about him except he associated with Shinwoo and knew Principal Lee. As well, he most likely was not human. Several moments passed, and he said nothing. "Hey, I'm talking to you. What are you doing here?"

Still, no reply. I grimaced and pushed myself into a standing position. "I take it you don't talk much. I think I've only heard you speak twice. And that was only to M-24." I paused. "Oh, that's the big, muscle-y guy you fought the other day. The other one is M-21. Probably not information I should share, but as it turns out, I don't talk about much else than them anymore." I walked past him, intent on heading to my goal I set a few minutes ago.

"You talk a lot." I turned my head back to him and smiled in what could be considered a sad smile.

"When you're in my position... I think it's to be expected. For nearly a year, I barely uttered a word. I wouldn't doubt that if it had been much longer, I would have forgotten how to speak altogether." Shaking my head, I continued walking. I glanced behind me to see him following me. "Wha..." My brows furrowed. "Are you intending on following me? Of course you are. Well, I'm going quite a distance away, then I'm getting some food."

He didn't say anything, but simply followed. Honestly, it was a little creepy. I would manage, though. "Can I at least get your name?"

"Cadis Etrama Di Raizel."

I froze and turned to him, a disbelieving expression covering my face. He simply stared at me, looking vaguely interested. "Wow. Mind if I call you Raizel? Or should I go with Cadis?" I almost asked if I should call him 'Master' like Principal Lee did, but I figured that would be stepping my boundaries.

"You may call me what you like." I blinked.

"Raizel it is." I turned back toward my destination and continued walking. Some twenty minutes, and one hell of an uncomfortable silence later, we finally made it to where I was headed. "Here. This is what I came for." I gestured to what was once my home. "It's nothing... at all impressive, but this was once where I lived. I came to get a few of my things."

"Will you be going back?" Raizel asked suddenly.

"To where? To M-21 and M-24?" He nodded. "Yeah. What choice do I have? It's... better than living on the streets. And they technically kidnapped me, so it would be stupid to run away. Where would I run to, anyway? It's not like... any of my family would be willing to take me in." I leaned down in front of my box, which had somehow remained untouched, even after all this time, and searched around in it. I lay my blanket out and grabbed several things that I would like to keep of mine; which included all the female products, bathing accessories, and the remaining change of clothes I had. I left whatever was unimportant in the box and lifted it, moving it to the side.

I dug at the ground for a few then grabbed at my goal. I pulled out a plastic wrapper that contained around two-hundred worth in money. In a year, this was all I managed to put aside to use in dire situations. I frowned, but turned to Raizel. "This is the jist of what I have. Care for any particular type of food?"

"Ramen." Raizel's reply was nearly immediate, which caused me to smirk.

"Ramen it is." I gestured for him to follow. I slowed my pace enough to walk beside him. "Raizel, who are you? If you don't mind me asking." He didn't answer. "I see you with Principal Lee and Shinwoo often. And the uniform..." I gestured to the white uniform. "Are you a new student?"

He nodded lightly. "I see. Then... What are you? If you're with Principal Lee... And he's not human either... Then my guess is you aren't either." I paused, then looked at the sky, still walking. "There are times when I feel like I'm the only human around. I just keep learning about creatures. Vampires, beings with inhuman capabilities..." I turned to Raizel to see him giving me a curious look. He even seemed slightly surprised, but I couldn't be sure. "What?"

He shook his head. I sighed then stopped walking. He followed. "Here. Over the last year, I found these guys had the best ramen in this area. Not as good as I could make, but it would do." I'm not one to brag, but I can make a pretty killer batch of ramen, if I do say so myself.

"What would you like to order, Mirai?" I glanced up to see I had sat in my usual seat in the diner unconsciously. I glanced to my side to see Raizel sitting beside me. I glanced back up at the man standing beside my table, and smiled at the familiar face.

"Mr. Ichan! It's been a while! I'll have the usual! And..." I turned to Raizel to see him staring blankly at the table. "Um... I think he'll have the same." I smiled up at Mr. Ichan. He nodded, smiled, then walked off. Mr. Ichan and I met about seven months ago. I had found a bit of money laying around, by pure luck, and took it to my advantage to buy some actual food. Our first encounter was filled with a few rude remarks... Mostly on his behalf, but when he realized my situation, he apologized wholeheartedly and treated me to a meal. Part of that money I would be using today. Probably not the exact dollar, but you get the point.

"So you really don't talk much. Not even to order ramen... But I'm certain you talk to Principal Lee. Why is that? Is it because you're not..." I trailed off, not allowing me to speak of such things in public. He knew what I meant; of this I was certain.

With no answer, I allow my mind to trail. Trail to since I was kidnapped, the things I learned, my reactions. All of it clouds my mind. I barely notice when our food is placed in front of us or when Mr. Ichan attempts to get my attention. I simply stare at the vacant seat across the table. My mind drifts to my parents. The small smile I had disappears and my eyes narrow. I think of the times we'd had together, eating in other restaurants. When we would go to parks and simply watch other people, or play around ourselves.

Absentmindedly, my gaze trails over to Raizel. His intense crimson eyes are staring right back at me. I flinch, finally coming back to reality. I quickly turn and look down at my food. I grab the chopsticks and start eating, then look up at Raizel. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I am waiting for the serving to increase."

"Eh?" My brows furrow. Does he mean the noodles? I shrug lightly and continue eating. I personally prefer mine before they grow soft and mushy. I take a few bites before I sit back and stare at my hand. "It was a surprise, you know." I see Raizel pause in his reach for his ramen, then he continues. "When I found out Principal Lee wasn't human. It shocked me. I think a part of me didn't want to believe it. For the two years I'd known him, I had thought he was human. But... At the same time, I wasn't aware there were such things as vampires or... well, whatever else is out there." I looked over to Raizel.

"During that fight... I grew terrified of you and him. You, who could stop M-24's fist like it was nothing! Principal Lee who did... _whatever _he did to M-21 without a care and with ease! I wanted to run from you two. If it wasn't for the fact that M-21 is now important to me, I would have run. However, regardless of their kidnapping me, the two have grown on me. With the exception of a few times, they haven't hurt me." I place a hand on my neck. Raizel follows my hand with his eyes, and I know he sees the bruises. They don't just fade overnight, unfortunately. "It was my fault, though. I said some things I shouldn't." I shrugged.

"They did this, yet you stay with them." It wasn't a question, and when I felt his finger lightly touching my neck, I cringed.

"What other choice do I have? Even if I did decide to run away, the two would come after me. And when they find me, M-21 would be sure to make me pay." I shook my head and dropped the topic. I was sure he wouldn't talk, so there was no hassle in changing it. I finished my ramen fairly quickly, Raizel following shortly after.

I called Mr. Ichan over and handed him the money directly. He watched me carefully, ensuring I was alright with this mysterious man. I nodded at him, then gave a reassuring smile. I waved at him as I walked through the door, Raizel following behind.

I sighed. "I don't want to go back yet." I frowned, and took a side glance at Raizel. He was staring directly at me. "What? You keep staring at me..."

"You are unaware..." He spoke simply, either not finishing his thought, or having no intention of saying anything else to begin with.

"Unaware of what?" I continued to look at him, only growing more confused. He shook his head. "Raizel, you are strange and mysterious. You know that?" The sound of a light chuckle startled me. I looked back at him to see a small smirk gracing his features. "You smiled..." Then it was gone. _It looked nice... _

Startled, I found myself having stopped when Raizel smirked. With a shake of my head, I continued to walk, now several feet behind Raizel. He did not slow. My head tilted to the side. Did he want me to follow him? Apparently not...

Raizel stopped and looked up at the sky. I examined him. His body seemed slightly slumped and if I didn't know any better, I would swear he was lost.

"Raizel... Are you lost?" His frame tensed slightly, then he reached into his pocket. He turned to me and handed me a small slip of paper. I took it and examined it. "Principal Lee?" I turned the slip over to see a number and a small note saying 'I'm lost!'. I lowered the slip and brought my free hand to cover my mouth. I smiled and stifled a laugh. "So you are lost."

He nodded. "Alright. Well..." I paused. "I don't have a phone, obviously. So... Looks like I'll have to just show up. I've managed to find his house once, by pure chance." I started forward, ushering Raizel to follow.

A mere forty-five minutes later, and we arrived at Principal Lee's house. Raizel simply stood back, appearing to still be lost. I stepped up and rang the doorbell, waiting for the door to open. When it did, Principal Lee looked down at me, startled. I gestured behind me. "I believe you lost someone, Principal Lee. I thought you may want him back. Well, that and he asked for my help."

Raizel walked past me and into the house, passing beside Principal Lee, then continuing on. I disregarded the motion. "I suppose I will take my leave now. It wouldn't be smart to keep those two waiting on my return." I looked off beside me as though I would be able to see them.

"Miss Mirai, why are you wearing such clothing?" Principal Lee's voice spoke, sending chills throughout my body. I tensed, but looked down. Oh, that's right, I was borrowing M-21's clothes.

"Er... That is-" I was interrupted.

"Come to think of it, I have not seen you in school for a few days. Why is that?"

"You see, I-" And again.

"Are you in trouble, Miss Mirai?"

"Principal Lee!_ Let me talk_!" I burst out, using more voice than I had intended. "Sorry, but the situation is hard to explain."

"She is homeless." I grunted, surprised that Raizel spoke again, especially when not being directly spoken to.

Principal Lee looked from Raizel to me. "Miss Mirai, is this true?"

I shook my head. "Not necessarily... M-21 and M-24 have taken me in. But, I was homeless, yes." Principal Lee seemed surprised. "You really didn't put two and two together?"

He seemed aggravated and rather annoyed that he wasn't aware. I murmured an apology. "I didn't think you should know. It was my private information. Not something someone other than myself should have to listen to or worry about."

"Where are your parents?"

I hesitated. Why was I telling him about myself? Principal Lee could very well be a murderer... "Dead." I answered at last.

"I am so sorry." Principal Lee's voice seemed to soften. I looked up at his face, remembering the unnatural beauty it held. His eyes were of a marvelous blue and his hair was a natural, beautiful blonde. How strange to see one with such features here anymore. Still, he was a dangerous man. It would be best to keep my distance. "How did they pass?"

I answered immediately. "Murder." I noticed both Principal Lee and Raizel seemed to tense at this. "It was a man who killed them, but I do not know who exactly. Even if I did, though... How would I go about exacting my revenge? I'm human; I can't even defend myself properly. Not like you can, or Raizel, or M-21 and M-24." I grimaced, realizing I was only bringing myself down. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jerked forward, attempting to escape the touch, but it only followed me.

Principal Lee held his hand on my back, between my shoulder blades and pushed me forward. "What are you-?"

"Hush. I am inviting you in."

"What? Why?!" My voice rose as the panic did. I was about to enter the house of two people who were not human.

"Miss Mirai, please. Stop struggling." I threw myself forward, away from Principal Lee, as well as away from Raizel.

"What do you expect of me?! I am in the house with two men, _alone_, and one is possibly a _murderer_! Do you expect me to remain calm?! I _am_ female, you know! I may not look so feminine at the moment, but I am!" With each emphasis of a word, I leaned forward slightly but stepped back. The further I was from these two, the better. Being on the streets with them is one thing, but in their house, alone, with no one around to see...

One thing continued to bother me; one phrase. 'Alone with a murderer'. Yes, that is exactly what I was; alone in the house of a murderer with no way out.

* * *

Oh, cliffhanger! This story did not end at all like I was hoping, but I suppose it could have been worse. =/ I wanted Mirai to take Raizel to Frankenstein's house without Frankenstein being there, and the two inside. But, to do it the way I wanted, Mirai would have had to call Frankenstein somehow, but she doesn't have a phone... So, right after Mirai and Raizel left the ramen shop, I started to change things up. Hence the reason why it may not be so good. But the ending was... _somewhat_ similar to how I wanted it to end. Regardless, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I apologize once again for the delay.


	6. Chapter 6 Mirai's Threat

I am not going to lie, I lost some inspiration for this for a while. A fondness for something else arose and I found myself daydreaming far too much about him than this story. However, thanks entirely to 666EnergizerBunnyfromHell, I tried to stay on the story, until, at last, two days ago, I found inspiration in rereading Noblesse from chapter 40 or so. Then a few ideas formed, and before I knew it, I had Mirai doing some pretty crazy stuff. So, please, enjoy this chapter.  
On a random note, I found myself **mortified** when I went to look at my Doc Manager and found the first two chapters missing from it. I rushed to ensure the chapters were still up, and they were. I knew their 'life' ended, but I didn't know exactly what that meant. It scared the** hell **out of me! Phew! Thank god it was nothing worse! So, does that mean I cannot further edit that chapter or something?  
As usual, please pardon any and all typos. Should I do one of those disclaimers? I see no point. We all know I don't own Noblesse. I own only Mirai and Mr. Ichan, who will probably never come around again. Haha!

* * *

"Wait... What? You think I am a murderer?" Principal Lee spoke as though he was surprised. I nodded, and kept my distance. My stance resembled a wild animal ready to flee. "Mirai, I own a school filled with highschool students. Perhaps an excellent cover story for a murderer, but I can assure you, I am not a murderer."

"And how am I to trust someone who is not human? One who injured M-21 with a simple thought or whatever you did!"

"M-21? Those modified humans?" I froze at this.

"Modified humans?" I paused, thinking. "My god... _That's_ what the two are hiding.. I thought those two weren't human at all..." Modified by choice or unwillingly, that was now my question.

I stepped back, drawing closer to the door that would allow me to leave. "L-look, I have to go. I have some questions for M-21 and M-24..." I trailed off and spun around, my hand aimed at the doorknob.

The escape was much easier than I had expected. Once I made it out of the house and down the steps, I ran. I ran harder than my underweight body should be forced to go.

Along the way, I got lost, but as I continued to run around, searching for anything familiar, I found my way again.

I slowed to a stop as I finally made it to the building I had been staying at for days now. I stared up at the roof, panting heavily. I inhaled deeply, then stepped forward.

Before I could take another step, the building doors opened. I looked down at it-having been looking up at the roof, still- and blinked.

"M-21, M-24. Where are you two going?" I froze at my voice. It seemed demanding, stiff. Was I so scared to ask? Was I so petrified that I felt I had the right to know such a thing? What business of mine was that?

"We are on our way to meet with the two men we fought before." M-21 examined my exhausted figure. "Where have you been?" I straightened.

"Actually... I just came from their house... I ran into Raizel on my way to where I had originally planned to go and he brought me back to where he was staying." _Strange. _I thought. _They must have talked while I was on my way here. Did it really take me so long? _And why was M-21 so casual about this? I had just run off, after all. I could have just up and left. Were they not worried about that? I suppose that would be my fault. I did assure them before that I would not leave.

"We must be going." M-24 spoke up. M-21 nodded and the two started walking. They made it past me.

I looked down, almost afraid to ask if I could follow. The two did not stop, at least from what I heard.

"Mirai, are you coming?" My eyes widened. M-24 spoke my name. They knew my name?

My head spun around, almost in slow motion, and my eyes widened. He was looking back at me, grinning. I smiled wide, and nodded. "Yeah!" My body turned and I ran after them. I caught up with ease and smiled wider as M-24 smiled down at me. _He has changed a lot since I first met him. It's nice... _

We arrived at the building in which Raizel and Principal Lee had to retrieve Yuna and the others within minutes, thanks to M-21's and M-24's inhuman speed.

We stopped and looked around. M-24 turned to M-21. "Will it be alright?" M-24 spoke with hesitation.

"We have no other choice right now." M-21's voice was also tense.

"But we have no idea what kind of people they are."

"That goes for us, too." My head perked up as I heard Principal Lee's voice. It was smoother than while I was at his house; suspiscious. M-21 and M-24 looked behind them quickly, surprised. "We also have no idea as to what kind of people you are..."

Raizel and Principal Lee stepped out from the shadows. Principal Lee seemed to be angry and cautious while Raizel was calm, yet cautious as well. He looked at me and we made eye-contact. I smiled lightly and waved a hand casualy. He did not return the gesture. I lowered my hand.

Raizel looked away from me and to my allies. A glare formed and suddenly the atmosphere shifted. I stepped back, dread running down my spine. Something seemed off about Principal Lee and Raizel at the moment.

"I have warned you." Principal Lee suddenly spoke. "Despite that, you still contacted the children..." An intense glare plastered his face as he stared at M-21 and M-24. I stepped forward, about to speak, but M-21 beat me to it.

"And I told you on the phone I called in order to meet you guys." He paused. "There was no other way to contact you guys and this was something that will help you."

"Help?"

"You must know already that those kids from before are in danger."

I grimaced and shivered at the glare battle between Raizel, M-21, and Principal Lee. It was funny to some degree, but frightening. If I was caught in this battle...

"We were the ones who attacked the kids, but we know that they didn't witness anything definite. You could say we were just playing around. If we really wanted to kill them, there was no need to drag it. There were plenty of chances to kill. And after you came along, even that was out of our minds. There was no need for us to risk danger like yourselves. Besides, you had nothing to do with our mission from the start..." M-21 paused, then M-24 continued.

"But they found out. And they came to the conclusion that thereis no need to let potential witnesses live."

"They?"

"You met them yourself."

I could tell Principal Lee knew who M-24 was talking about. The recognition was there.

"The hospital case not long ago; was it their doing?" Principal Lee spoke.

"Yes. The guy you defeated is particularly known to be violent even within the organization. He'll be even more violent next time because he got those wounds from you. And those kids are a likely target."

"And what's the reason for telling us this?" Principal Lee's voice was coated with suspiscion.

"The fact that we let them live has become troublesome for us as well. Since we left something that the organization might become suspiscious about."

"What has that got to do with anything? It should be fine if you tell them that the children aren't needed to be killed."

"It's a pity, but there's someoen who wants us involved in this...For someone like us who are in the position of being disposed of anytime within the organization, those kinds of suspiscion deals directly with our lives. If we want to avoid that, the kids have to die. But we can't even have that. So, there is only one other way. Your existence has become so that the organization is interested in you guys. You survive as long as possible against them and get their attention concentrated on you. Then they won't have the leisure of paying attention to the trivial suspiscion they have on us." M-21 paused several times, attempting to explain his idea.

"I want to know about this organization you belong to." Principal Lee demanded.

"We don't know about it exactly, either. The amount of information allowed to us low ranks is strictly limited." M-21 paused, then looked at Principal Lee. "And even if there is somethign we know, I can't say that I'll tell you." Principal Lee did not seem to like this.

"Yes," I murmured, "That is how you gain their trust." Everyone turned to me for a moment, then back to each other.

"It can't be helped. The reason why we warned you was because our lives depend on it. It's us who are curious about you guys, but we're holding it back. To be honest, reporting what we know about you guys to the organization is the best way for us to get out of this alive."

"That is true. I guess we should just satisfy each other's needs."

Raizel's eyes lifted and he seemed to glare at us, or rather, M-21.

Moments passed. We all remained motionless until Principal Lee reached into a pocket. I tensed, prepared to move incase he decided to attack. He did not. Instead, he pulled out a slip of paper and, in a rather dramatic manner, threw the paper at M-21.

"Contact us through this number." M-21caught the slip of paper just as dramatically. I stiffled a smirk at their actions. "I would appreciate it if there is no more contacting the children from now on."

"I got it."

"And I want you to return the phone that you took."

M-21 and M-24 exchanged small words as they tossed the phone back.

Raizel turned and spoke suddenly. "Let's go back."

"Then we'll excuse ourselves first." Principal Lee spoke, before casting a glance at me.

"Hey, Principal Lee, I'll ensure they don't contact the kids personally." I rose a hand and flicked it to the side as reassurance. I smiled, and they left. I turned to M-24, wide-eyed as he spoke suddenly.

"He fought and defeated Jake but there's not a scratch on him." M-24 grit his teeth.

"It means the fight was one-sided."

"What could be the identity of the other guy who has that kind of person under his command?"

I smirked. "You wish you knew." I didn't know myself, but I knew, at the very least, that Raizel was not normal, in the most simple term. Other than the inhuman part, he was not normal at all. He lacked the knowledge of this world, why, I do not know. He seems to think himself higher than others, but he seems to have a sort of soft spot for humans. How... strange this man was.

"Are you saying you know?" M-24 looked to me and I smiled.

I shook my head. "Sadly, I don't either." He frowned at my response, whether it be out of disappointment or disbelief, I did not know. What matters is that he did not attack me.

Eventually, after a long discussion which pertained to only M-21 and M-24, and me mostly ignoring them, we left. Like usual, the two could not remain silent for more than a few minutes.

"It'll be fine, right?"

"Dunno. But it's obvious that they are completely exceeding our expectation. If those kind of guys appear out of nowhere, the organization won't be able to ignore them. And if that happens, they'll be able to play the part that we need." They were using Raizel and Principal Lee? I frowned. I did not like this... "The thing we have to be careful about is keeping the fact that we know more about them than the organization and that we had dealing with them secret."

"Yeah." M-24 agreed with a nod.

M-21 stepped forward and opened the door with dramatic slowness. Jake and Mary were inside. Dragging out the encounter is to be expected.

"What? The two of them aren't here?" M-21 was surprised. As was I. Then I was suspiscious. Why weren't they here? Where were they?

"That piece of trash is also not here. What should I do with him?" M-24 was angry. He was talking about that vampire he created.

"Why do you insist on treating him like trash? He is only trash because you forced this lifestyle on him, M-24. A bold accusation, perhaps, but true." I glared lightly at M-24. Perhaps It was not in my best interest, or even any of my business, but treating him like dirt when they forced him into this was just not right. "Seriously, that is hypocritical."

The two ignored me, just as they usually do when I disagree with them. I groaned and sat on the ground before slamming myself onto my back. I extended my arms out beside me but kept my legs close together. I was female, after all, and I still had some grace within me.

"We need to get rid of him as fast as we can. It was probably him that told Mary and Jake about those kids before." M-21 spoke while he stared down at me. I don't think he was directly looking at me as opposed to thinking. "When you had your mind connected to him, he was at a state where he had no clue about things, but it's a matter of time before Mary and Jake become aware of your ability from the way he tells them about everything."

"Shit!" I flinched at M-24's spontaneous cursing. "There was that kind of problem as well."

"Well, that's that, but I wonder where Mary and Jake could've got to."

I jumped up when I saw movement behind the two and crouched down just as she spoke. "We went to the research institute." Mary stood in the doorway, arms crossed and a glare on her face. I wish I could call her ugly, I truly do. But she was everything but. She was a stuck-up. self-centered, over-confident bitch, though. I could say that much, at least. "Where's that thing?" She asked, looking around.

I felt the two relax beside me. No doubt, relief that she didn't hear their conversation.

"Th-that thing?" M-24 stuttered. The fool.

"The trash made by you, M-24."

M-21 took over casually, hands in pockets, and frame rather slacked. "I thought he was with you guys. If not then he's probably around looking for food."

"You said before that that thing stole the coffin?"

"Y-yeah."

Mary's gaze lifted as she glared at us. "I guess I'll have to use it to capture the people behind this like you tried after all. It can't be helped if I want to meet that guy." I frowned at this.

"If it bothers you so much, how about you stay the fuck out of it?" Not only was I taken by surprise at my words, but so were M-21 and M-24. The two turned to me, wide-eyed. I resisted the urge to cower down under Mary's furious glare and instead glared right back.

She suddenly disappeared from my sight. I glanced around before I felt a hand wrap around my throat from behind. My hand immediately wrapped around her wrist. Both of our grips tightened.

"I never took you as the type to attack from behind." I struggled to voice my taunting. "Are you truly threatened by a mere human?" I coughed.

"Watch your tongue, girl. I could crush you like a bug."

"Then do it." My voice was low, daring. Where was this coming from? I didn't want to die! What the hell was I doing?! "I dare you."

Mary seemed to growl then let me go. She glared down at me before forcing my grip off of her wrist. She walked past me and left the room. She disappeared from sight.

M-21 and M-24 stared down at me, wide-eyed. I stared back up at them, my eyes just as wide. My eyes slowly trailed down to my hands which rested in my lap.

"Are you insane?!" M-21 stepped forward. "She could have killed you!" I looked back up, my eyes wide again. "What were you thinking?!"

"What do you care? Wouldn't it be easier on you if I wasn't here?" My voice was small, scared. I looked back at my hands, which trembled noticeably. I could have been killed easily. The fact that she simply walked away was surprising. I spoke again. "I... I don't know what I was thinking, honestly. It just kind of... came out." I looked up at M-21. "I'm sorry." I just kept causing them trouble. Over and over. It was a wonder how they weren't sick of me yet.

M-21's gaze softened and he seemed to struggle not to smile. Surely I was seeing wrong. No, I wasn't, because in that next second, M-21 started laughing. M-24 joined in, laughing in pure amazement. Amazement that a human was able to challenge Mary and live to tell it.

I laughed lightly then broke off awkwardly. "Um... I can't stand..." I trailed off. The two laughed for another moment before M-21 stopped to watch me. He examined my hands and legs, noticing the trembling. He stepped forward and exteneded a hand.

I looked at his hand then to his face. His eyes were calm, gentle even. I grabbed his hand loosely. He gripped mine tightly and pulled me up with ease. Had he not had a hold of me, I would have fallen.

"It makes sense that you're frightened. You just challenged Mary and almost died in one night." He paused, then turned to me, me having stood beside him in an attempt to keep myself upright. "You truly are a remarkable human." I blushed. M-21 just praised me. Me, of all people.

"And you truly are a remarkable..." I paused. "Whatever you are." I smiled at him, showing I wasn't being rude. "I no longer need to know what you two are." I glanced at them. "It does not are you, and that's what matters." I forced back a blush and smiled at them. They seemed surprised. Of course, that was to be expected. I practically made a confession. What of, I do not know. That is exactly how it felt, though. And it was a wonderous, yet dangerous feeling.

* * *

Ah. So, how did you like my little slightly 'romantic' moment? Who knew Mirai was crazy enough to challenge Mary?! God, though, I hate Mary. Everything Mirai thinks of her is how I feel. But I suppose it must be done like such. I am partially like Mirai. After all, all characters that are created by a writer contain some aspect of the author, right? If only just their 'dream self'.  
I hate to do something like this, but those of you who are Slender fans like I am, may I recommend a story? It is called Broken Glass by BigBoss3. The story is absolutely beautiful, and though the chapters are short, they are lovely and come from the very depths of the author's soul. I wish I was that good at writing. Truly, I could learn a lesson or two from her beautiful writing.


End file.
